shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Training Area
This takes place in an air-conditioned building. If you need to train on your smashes & final smashes, here is where you go. Shoots username'R to the' P to the Wyb. Carma makes bullet bounce back & hit rpwyb in the eye.----mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 13:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Super Sword!!! *slashes Rpwyb with a very cool sword* Rp does not belive in carma so HA! nothing happens. Chuck norris grabs sword and trows it'R to the' P to the Wyb. Uses lighting & beats the ********* out of Mr. Norris & rpwyb!--mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 15:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) You can't beat chuck norris. R to the P to the Wyb. I still scared him away.Now I eat pie & heal self, it's cherry, valid for me!*eats pie & heals a little health*--mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 15:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah well watch out for Sigh Guy's younger and more awesome twin brother who just so happens to be my avatar, Awesome Sigh Guy. He kills people with sheer awesomeness. In fact... I think I have his picture. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 15:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) My distant planet armor defended most of the normal damage. Now, let's kill them shy guys! LIGHTING!*Zaps & paralyzes the "awesome sigh guy"*BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!--mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 22:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Um... here's the thing I should've mentioned about Sigh Guy and his brother... they're both invincible. Yeah... Go Awesome Sigh Guy! Use your awesomeness! Pikaaa--blauuughhh!!! then see the charred bodies of Wyb and User. That's right. User. I shortened it. Deal with it! [Emits an echoing laugh Mwuahahahahahaha!!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Opps- I accidently forgot that I was planning for my final smash now, so your invincible minions ran for their lives from my air strike. & you either got poisoned & died or you died anyway from those nukes & atom bombs.mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 23:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC)(besides, my armor reflected the light & the awesomeness & it either killed them or scared them.) Hey! I never joined this fight! I just said watch out for Awesome Sigh Guy is all. I don't think that means that I became involved in this fight. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) And fool! Don't you know that there is absolutely nothing in this entire universe that can ever destroy awesome? If you didn't then there you go. I just kept you informed with new and entirely useful info. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:25, October 17, 2009 (UTC) but im awesome, so awesome still exists if they die.... sure you are user, that explais why your play is totaly based off of youtibe videos/and or stuff i or cpu's created....R to the P to the Wyb. I've overgone extreme training. I am now immune to the Weegee stare, Awesome Face Stone Off, Laser, and etc. I like pie. I can now do nothing'R to the' P to the Wyb. I had a very large wiggler page that i copy paste and revised but my dad kick all my work off so somone else can do it'R to the' P to the Wyb. ...?-- Quick train(Gains 5000 def. 9000 atk. 10000 HP)The Shadow Arises! 21:32, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Umbreon: X pro with a veil of wind, disabling his stat changes That's quite too much. fires a Cero at X pro out of her fingertip (Transforms to Shield *****!)Super Shield! The shield counterattacks!The Shadow Arises! 23:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC)(I don't want to spill my final smash on you till later Are we done already?The Shadow Arises! 00:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Cero rips through the shield You can't counter a reiatsu-based attack that easily. Super Shield is special:It absorbs energy then releases it back to the foe Alright, so you're doing that. Good for you. absorbs the countered attack and fires it back in a Cero Doble. A.Stop making me go to bleach wiki to find out your move.B.My shield is still up and this can go forever until you know when to just use a different moveThe Shadow Arises! 20:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) It's your fault that you don't know stuff about Bleach. Also, your shield can't block everything; you're just trying to godmode. DIDNT I TELL YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?Plus It really doesn't block everything:like PHYSICAL moves for a change? dispels the shield using a soft gust of gas that contains corrosive chemicals. Well played but he can forge another one afterwards!(reverts to normal)I choose FEAR:You got scarred for lifeThe Shadow Arises! 00:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Umbreon: FEAR? summons a windstorm which damages opponents much like Sandstorm, ruining FEAR's Focus Sash Huh.... that was an attack, not a summon.and it's just fear, I just did that so you'd know what attack I used. I think we're done here(I win by default if you do not make a move in November 1) I win!The Shadow Arises! 21:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) You obviously don't respect the fact that I was busy with homework. You can't call yourself the victor just because of timeout. forms a shield around herself with wind